Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuits (ICs), and in particular to semiconductor devices capable of high-voltage operation.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, as demand has increased for high-voltage devices such as power semiconductor devices, there has been an increasing interest in research on high-voltage metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (HV MOSFETs) applied in high-voltage devices.
Among the various types of high-voltage metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (HV MOSFETs), semiconductor devices such as lateral double diffused metal-oxide-semiconductor (LDMOS) devices are often used.
However, with progress being made in semiconductor fabrication, the breakdown voltage of high-voltage MOSFETs for high-voltage devices needs to be increased further. Thus, a reliable high-voltage MOSFET for high-voltage devices having an increased breakdown voltage is needed to meet device performance requirements as the needs in semiconductor fabrication of high-voltage devices continue.